Cardcaptor Tobio
by Just-Sky
Summary: "Salah siapa yang telah memanggil Windy dan menghilangkan Clowcard?" Dan ucapan Shoyo itu akhinya mengubah jalan hidup Tobio. Setelah tragedi di pertandingan voli yang membuatnya dijuluki raja lapangan, Tobio pun menjadi trauma dengan bola voli. Namun, kejutan baru pun muncul dalam hidupnya, dengan kehadiran sihir dan Shoyo yang memaksanya menjadi seorang Cardcaptor. Warning inside


Disclaimer: Haikyuu adalah milik dari Haruichi Furudate dan Cardcaptor Sakura milik dari Clamp. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini.

Warning: AU, Spin off Cardcaptor Sakura, OOC, OC, Slash, Aoba Johsai! Karasuno, violinist! Kageyama, cardcaptor! Kageyama, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure dan Fantasy

* * *

 **Catatan:**

"Halo," - dialog

 _"Halo,"_ \- mantra

 _'Halo,'_ \- batin

 _Halo,_ \- Flashback dan mimpi

* * *

 **CARDCAPTOR TOBIO**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Tobio tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berada di situasi seperti ini, dimana orang-orang yang dia anggap sebagai teman satu timnya memilih untuk meninggalkannya sendirian, menghiraukannya, dan mengecapnya sebagai raja lapangan yang terlalu agung. Bukan maksud Tobio untuk menjadi seorang diktator seperti ini, bukan keinginan Tobio pula kalau dirinya menjadi seorang pemaksa yang bahkan tidak layak untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari banyak orang. Dia hanya ingin menang dan membawa tim voli Kitagawa Daiichi ke turnamen nasional, tidak lebih maupun kurang dari itu. Namun, apa yang dia perbuat tersebut malah menghasilkan sesuatu yang berada diluar batas nalarnya. Dia berubah menjadi seorang diktator yang kejam dan tragedi dimana seorang kapten yang tidak memiliki tim pun terjadi padanya.

Tobio tidak menyalahkan dirinya bila dia menangis sekarang ini. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya pula bila orang-orang mulai sekarang tidak akan lagi menaruh kepercayaan kepada dirinya. Apakah keinginannya untuk membawa timnya ke arah kemenangan itu salah? Apakah kurangnya motivasi yang Kunimi dan Kindaichi untuk menang tersebut juga kesalahan Tobio? Ada banyak pertanyaan 'apakah' yang muncul di dalam benak Tobio, sayangnya tidak satupun dari mereka mampu dia jawab.

Saat itu adalah hari terburuk bagi Tobio, dia yang berharap untuk keluar menjadi pemenang dalam turnamen tersebut malah terlihat seperti orang yang mempermalukan diri sendiri. Seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, seorang raja diktator kejam yang membuat orang-orang di sampingnya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Remaja laki-laki itu lagi-lagi merasakan rembesan air hangat keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya, turun pada pipinya dan membasahi pipinya yang sudah basah karena air yang dia gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya. Tobio ingin berteriak kepada dunia, dia bukanlah seorang raja lapangan, pun dengan raja yang diktator seperti yang Kunimi serta lainnya sematkan pada namanya. Sepertinya Oikawa benar kalau Tobio itu tidak cukup, dia terlalu egois dan belum menjadi seorang dewasa yang bisa membawa timnya maju ke arah nasional. Tobio bukanlah tandingan Oikawa, tidak untuk dulu maupun sekarang.

Hatinya benar-benar sedih, harga dirinya terinjak-injak, dan Tobio tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Sejak dulu impiannya adalah melampaui Oikawa, seorang _setter_ berbakat yang di akhir masa SMP-nya berhasil menyabet gelar _setter_ terbaik se-provinsi. Oikawa mampu mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik anggota timnya, dan dia juga begitu bersinar. Tobio pun membandingkan dirinya dengan Oikawa, dan ia pun langsung tahu dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya bila disandingkan dengan Oikawa Tooru. Tobio mungkin mampu menjadi kapten tim bola voli sekolahnya seperti Oikawa di masanya, namun berbeda dengan Oikawa yang bersinar dan membawa timnya ke arah kejayaan. Tobio malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, ia adalah orang yang ditinggalkan oleh timnya di tengah lapangan. Seorang penguasa lapangan yang tidak memiliki teman. Terlalu egois dan juga pemaksa, tidak heran kalau julukan raja lapangan melekat pada sosok Tobio.

"Siapa aku tanpa bola voli?" Tanya Tobio pada dirinya sendiri, remaja itu menggunakan handuk yang ada di bahunya untuk mengelap air yang ia bilaskan pada wajahnya serta air matanya yang berlinang.

Remaja itu menatap bayangannya yang terpantul pada kaca wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi. Dia melihat sosoknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan juga lemah, seperti seseorang yang telah rusak dari dalam dimana hati mereka patah begitu saja. Kantung mata yang tebal menggantung di bawah matanya, menandakan kalau Tobio kurang istirahat. Bagaimana Tobio bisa beristirahat bila sekiranya dia memejamkan matanya, hal pertama yang Tobio lihat adalah dirinya yang berdiri di tengah lapangan dan mengoper bola voli ke arah teman satu timnya. Namun, bukannya ada orang yang menerima operan bola voli yang Tobio berikan kepada mereka, tidak ada satupun yang ada di sana. Orang-orang meninggalkan Tobio di tengah lapangan, segala jenis ejekan serta hujatan pun dilontarkan ke arahnya.

Semua itu adalah mimpi buruk yang ingin sekali Tobio hancurkan. Remaja itu ingin terbangun dari semua ini, sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena apa yang dia bayangkan sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk adalah hal nyata yang benar-benar terjadi dalam dirinya. Sebulan sudah berjalan sejak turnamen musim semi untuk SMP se-Jepang, dan sudah sebulan pula Tobio telah menyandang julukan sebagai kapten paling menyedihkan sepanjang masa, awal mimpi buruknya akibat ditinggalkan oleh teman satu timnya.

Sejak saat itu Tobio mulai kehilangan waktu istirahatnya akibat dirinya tidak bisa melupakan apa kejadian itu, tidur malamnya selalu diganggu oleh apa yang namanya mimpi buruk. Tidak heran kalau Tobio memiliki sepasang kantung mata tebal di bawah matanya.

Namun, selain mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui Tobio, ada satu hal yang benar-benar berubah dalam dirinya. Sebuah hal yang mengubah jati diri Tobio menjadi sekarang ini. Sosok Tobio yang merupakan _setter_ jenius dan juga memiliki tekad untuk mengalahkan Oikawa pun berubah menjadi sosok Tobio yang rapuh dan tidak sanggup lagi untuk memegang apalagi melihat bola voli. Setiap kali Tobio ingin memegang bola voli, rasa takut akan pertandingan terakhirnya waktu itu dimana dia ditinggalkan oleh teman satu timnya selalu datang membayang. Menghampirinya setiap saat dan ketika Tobio tersadar, dia telah menemukan kedua tangannya bergetar dengan hebat. Trauma, istilah itulah yang tepat menggambarkan sosok Tobio saat ini. Mimpi buruknya membuatnya disebut sebagai raja lapangan, membuatnya mendapat gunjingan serta caci maki dan menurunkan kepercayaannya pada dirinya sendiri. Tobio takut dan juga rusak dari dalam, olahraga yang sangat dia sukai sekarang menjadi musuhnya sendiri.

Lalu, siapa Tobio bila tidak ada bola voli yang ada dalam dekapannya? Siapa Tobio bila satu-satunya yang membentuk kepribadiaannya menjadi musuh dan juga mimpi buruknya? Siapa Tobio bila dia tidak lagi bisa bersaing dengan Oikawa Tooru? Tobio bukanlah siapa-siapa, itu adalah jawaban yang remaja itu miliki saat ini.

Dia menatap kembali pantulan bayangannya yang ada di depan cermin. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu bukanlah sosok Tobio yang ia kenali, tidak pernah Tobio merasa putus asa seperti ini, seperti dia bukanlah seorang Kageyama Tobio. Dia benci melihat bayangannya sendiri, sosok yang mengingatkan Tobio pada kekalahan serta kelemahan yang ia miliki dan tunjukkan kepada banyak orang. Ke mana perginya Kageyama Tobio yang kuat? Sejak kapan sosok menyedihkan yang dijuluki sebagai raja lapangan yang egois itu mulai menggantikan dirinya yang sebenarnya? Atau mungkin sosok yang Tobio benci tersebut sebenarnya adalah dirinya yang asli.

Bingung, hampa, dan juga frustrasi lah yang Tobio rasakan saat ini. Dia ingin bebas dari semuanya.

"Lemah, aku sangat lemah," gumam Tobio kepada dirinya sendiri. Genggamannya pada sisi wastafel kamar mandinya pun mengerat, buku-buku jemarinya pun berubah warna menjadi sedikit putih karena saking eratnya Tobio menggenggam sisi wastafel.

Benci karena melihat bayangannya yang terpantul dari kaca, Tobio pun langsung menutup kran wastafel sebelum pergi keluar dari kamar mandinya, menuju kamarnya. Gelap adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Tobio ketika dia memasuki kamarnya. Remaja laki-laki yang baru menginjak usia pada angka 15 tersebut tidak repot-repot untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya, membiarkan satu-satunya penerangan yang ada di sana berasal sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela yang transparan di sana. Tobio pun merebahkan badannya pada kasur empuk yang ada di samping jendela yang terbuka tersebut, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum menoleh ke samping kiri, diikuti oleh tubuhnya yang meringkuk kemudian.

Tobio tidak ingin memejamkan kedua matanya dan kemudian tertidur. Ia mungkin merasa lelah akibat dirinya kurang tidur selama sebulan belakangan ini, pun dengan mimpi buruk yang terus-terusan mengganggunya. Dia ingin terjaga, menjauh dari mimpi buruk yang bayangannya tidak pernah berubah pada sosok kekalahannya di pertandingan bola voli terakhir yang dia ikuti. Namun, seberapa kerasnya Tobio mencoba untuk terjaga dari tidurnya, tubuhnya yang kelelahan tersebut memaksanya untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan Tobio tahu kalau sebentar lagi mimpi buruk akan datang padanya, memeluk tubuhnya sampai rasanya dia ingin mati saja. Untuk itu Tobio ingin sekali terjaga seperti beberapa malam yang lalu, tapi tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah pun memaksanya untuk tertidur, memberikan kesempatan pada bunga tidur untuk mengeklaim kesadarannya.

* * *

 _Gelap, tempat itu begitu gelap. Tobio tidak bisa melihat ke sekitarnya karena tidak adanya pencahayaan di dalam tempat itu membantunya melihat ke sekiling. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam benaknya, salah satunya adalah mempertanyakan ada di mana dia sekarang dan juga bagaimana dia bisa berada di tempat ini. Tobio harap ini bukanlah mimpi buruk yang bersambungan dengan miliknya yang sebelumnya, ini kali pertama Tobio menemukan dirinya berdiri di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap._

 _Sosok remaja laki-laki bermata biru cemerlang tersebut menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum dia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah kedua tangannya dan kemudian tubuhnya sendiri. Remaja itu pun berkedip, rasa bingung menyelimutinya ketika dia melihat kedua tangannya dan juga tubuhnya._

" _Kalau ruangan ini gelap, bagaimana aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri?" Tanya Tobio kepada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya bercahaya, atau lebih tepatnya ada cahaya yang berasal dari tubuhnya sehingga Tobio mampu melihat dirinya sendiri._

 _Begitu pertanyaannya tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, cahaya yang begitu terang menyilaukan pun tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam dirinya, membuat Tobio memejamkan kedua matanya karena saking silaunya cahaya tersebut, dia tidak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama lagi atau matanya akan sakit._

' _Apa yang terjadi?' Tanya Tobio kepada dirinya yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya tersebut. Cahaya yang begitu terang menyelimuti dirinya dan kemudian merembet ke ruang gelap tersebut. Kegelapan yang ada di sana pun berangsur-angsur diselimuti oleh cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan, namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama karena cahaya yang memakan kegelapan tadi langsung sirna. Namun, bukannya Tobio masih berada dan berdiri di ruang gelap, dirinya seperti berpindah ke sebuah tempat yang lain, benar-benar sebuah tempat yang berbeda. Ketika angin semilir membelai rambut dan tubuhnya serta kegelapan sempurna seperti tadi tidak menyelimutinya lagi, perlahan-lahan anak itu pun membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam tadi, dan hal pertama yang Tobio lihat adalah dirinya melayang di atas langit biru._

" _Waaa... aku terbang? Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Tobio pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Anak itu panik, takut akan jatuh pada ketinggian seperti sekarang ini. Ketika Tobio melihat ke bawah di tidak bisa melihat tanah maupun perkotaan, yang artinya Tobio melayang di atas langit biru. Ia membayangkan dirinya akan jatuh begitu saja, manusia tidak mungkin terbang tanpa bantuan sebuah mesin atau alat sejenis parasut, dan itu pun mereka tidak mungkin melayang tanpa berpindah maupun jatuh. Pertanyaan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Tobio menyadari di bawah pijakan kakinya yang tidak beralaskaki itu terdapat sebuah lingkaran bercahaya dengan gambar bulan dan matahari, mirip sekali dengan lingkaran sihir yang sering Tobio lihat di film-film fantasi, namun dengan desain yang berbeda. Lingkaran itu bukanlah satu-satunya yang janggal di sana, karena Tobio pun langsung menatap ke depan ketika dia melihat sekelebat warna oranye menyapu pandangannya._

" _Si-Siapa kau?!" Tanya Tobio dengan suara terbata, mulutnya terbuka lebar karena keterkejutan yang menyapu tubuhnya. Kedua matanya pun terbuka dengan lebar karena dia melihat sosok itu juga melayang di atas langit seperti dirinya._

 _Sosok itu adalah remaja laki-laki yang bertubuh jauh lebih pendek dari Tobio. Dia memiliki rambut pendek nan berantakan berwarna oranye terang, senada dengan sepasang mata tajam yang balik menatapnya tersebut. Warna yang terang tidak membuat Tobio terkejut, namun yang membuatnya tidak bisa mempercayai matanya adalah Tobio melihat sepasang sayap berwarna putih menempel di punggung remaja berambut oranye tersebut._

" _Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kau dan ada di mana kita berada sekarang ini?!" Perintah Tobio sekali lagi setelah dia tersadar dari keterkejutnnya._

 _Terakhir kali Tobio ingat, dia berada di dalam kamar tidurnya dan tidak berada di sebuah ruangan gelap apalagi melayang di atas langit seperti sekarang ini. Semuanya tidak masuk akal, dan keberadaan remaja berambut oranye itu juga lebih tidak masuk akalnya, membuat Tobio merasakan kesabarannya semakin menipis dan dia mau meledak di tempat._

 _Tobio ingin mengucapkan itu, ingin meminta kejelasan atas semua kejadian yang menimpanya saat itu. Tapi, begitu Tobio membuka mulutnya maka cepat pula dia menutupnya, semua itu dikarenakan remaja berambut oranye tersebut membuka telapak tangannya dan sesuatu yang bercahaya pun keluar dari sana. Tobio tidak bisa melihat pasti benda apa itu, namun yang jelas benda tersebut terbang melayang menuju ke arah Tobio. Barulah ketika benda itu tepat berada di hadapannya dia pun bisa melihat kalau benda yang melayang dari remaja laki-laki tersebut adalah sebuah kunci kecil berwarna biru. Mahkotanya berupa lingkaran besar dengan sebuah bintang bersudut enam berwarna kuning keemasan di tengahnya, di sisi kanan dan kiri lingkaran tersebut terdapat sepasang sayap kecil berwarna putih bersih bagai sayap malaikat. Benda itu bersinar dengan terang, begitu indah di depan mata Tobio dan dia pun ingin mengambilnya ke dalam kedua tangannya, dan itulah yang Tobio lakukan. Remaja laki-laki bermata biru itu pun menangkup kunci yang bersinar di hadapannya tersebut dan membawanya mendekat, tanpa ia sadari kulit yang bersentuhan langsung dengan cahaya yang menyelimuti kunci tersebut merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah Tobio rasakan sebelumnya, seperti sesuatu yang kosong dalam dirinya selama ini terisi penuh, sempurna dan juga nyaman pada saat yang sama. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan membawa benda yang bercahaya tersebut ke dadanya, ia tidak tahu kalau kunci tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan pada saat yang sama kristal bening pun muncul di bawah kaki Tobio dan menyebar pada belakang tubuhnya._

 _Bulu berwarna putih dengan cahaya yang senada pun secara ajaib turun dari langit, menyapu tempat tersebut dengan perlahan dan bersamaan dengan terangnya cahaya sihir yang menyelimuti tubuh Tobio. Bulu berwarna putih tersebut berubah wujud menjadi kartu-kartu berwarna merah. Setiap dari kartu itu memiliki kekuatan tersendiri, dan Tobio pun bisa merasakan bagaimana kartu-kartu tersebut terbang melayang dan mengelilingi dirinya, berputar dan menyambut kehadirannya. Satu hal yang muncul di dalam benak Tobio, dia merasa nyaman, dan ini adalah kali pertama anak itu merasakan perasaan tenang._

* * *

"Aaah..." Napas Tobio terengah-engah dan kedua matanya pun langsung terbuka. Dia menyadari kalau dirinya tengah terbaring di kasurnya yang berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Cahaya dari matahari yang ada di luar sana mulai menerangi kamarnya. "Itu tadi... mimpi?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya sendiri terdengar begitu asing dan juga aneh di telinganya sendiri. Mustahil apa yang Tobio lihat tadi adalah sebuah mimpi, rasanya begitu nyata seperti Tobio mengalaminya sendiri. Namun, ketika dia menoleh ke sekeliling dirinya tidak menemukan hal yang aneh di tempat itu. Tobio masih berada di dalam kamarnya dan tidak melayang di langit seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu, pun di sana juga tidak ada anak laki-laki berambut oranye yang memberinya sebuah kunci aneh dengan cahaya kuat tadi.

Tobio pun langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Keningnya basah oleh keringat, dan kaos yang ia gunakan untuk tidur pun melekat pada tubuhnya akibat keringat dingin yang merembes tersebut. Satu hal yang bisa Tobio simpulkan adalah mimpinya benar-benar nyata dan entah kenapa sedikit menakutkan, dia tidak menemukan dirinya seperti tengah bermimpi, namun berada dalam situasi seperti dalam mimpinya. Tobio mungkin bersyukur karena mimpinya tidak lagi berfokus pada mimpi buruk setelah pertandingan vola voli sebulan yang lalu, tapi bukan berarti Tobio bersyukur dirinya mendapatkan mimpi seperti dia tengah berada dalam dunia fantasi, seperti RPG yang dulu sering Tobio mainkan, rasanya aneh dan juga seperti tidak nyata.

Plak... Tobio pun menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras, bekas merah berbentuk tangan pun muncul di kedua pipi pucatnya di mana Tobio menepuk pipinya sendiri, menyadarkan remaja itu dari sebuah situasi dimana dirinya tidak sadar dan tengah berada di angan-angan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan seperti sekarang ini? Bodoh! Bukan saatnya aku memikirkan tentang mimpi buruk maupun aneh yang aku terima semalam," sahut Tobio dengan suara keras dan kepada dirinya sendiri, dia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Mimpi buruk akan tetap menjadi mimpi buruk kalau aku terus melakukan hal seperti ini, dan aku harus melangkah lurus ke depan!"

Semangat baru pun muncul dalam diri Tobio. Dia mungkin masih takut menggenggam bola voli setelah dirinya mendapatkan penolakan telak dari teman satu timnya di Kitagawa Daiichi, namun bukan berarti dunianya sudah kiamat begitu saja. Tobio baru lulus SMP dan akan masuk SMA sebentar lagi, hidupnya masih panjang dan di masih memiliki cita-cita yang harus dia raih.

Dengan semangat baru itu pun Tobio segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menatanya dengan rapi. Dia pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri, mengambil mandi pagi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Air yang berasal dari kran shower pun membasahi tubuh Tobio, dan suhu yang cukup dingin untuk tubuh remaja itu pun membuat pikirannya semakin jernih dibandingkan dengan sebulan belakangan ini. Ingatan mengenai kekalahannya yang pertama tersebut mungkin tidak sepenuhnya terlupakan begitu saja, tapi Tobio merasa ingatan tersebut jauh lebih semu dibandingkan sebelumnya, dan semuanya dikarenakan dengan mimpi aneh yang Tobio dapatkan semalam lalu.

Remaja itu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dinding kamar mandi, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan membiarkan dinginnya air dari shower mengguyurnya dari atas, dia pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Kalau menurut Tobio, mimpi semalam itu sangat aneh dan baru pertama kali terjadi pada dirinya. Tobio tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya bermimpi dikelilingi oleh sesuatu yang tidak nyata seperti sihir, mendapatkan tongkat sihir layaknya gadis penyihir dalam anime-anime yang pernah ia lihat sekilas. Namun, dari semua hal aneh yang Tobio lihat dalam mimpinya semalam, sosok remaja berambut oranye yang memberikan sebuah kunci aneh itu benar-benar tidak bisa Tobio lupakan. Tatapannya yang tajam serta aura yang kuat mengelilinginya, Tobio merasa tubuhnya menggigil, bukan karena dia kedinginan akibat air yang mengguyurnya dari atas, melainkan karena dia mengingat betapa kuatnya aura serta kekuatan yang menyelimuti sosok remaja berambut oranye tersebut.

' _Dia tidak nyata, hanya ada dalam mimpi dan tidak akan muncul di dunia nyata,'_ pikir Tobio kepada dirinya seraya dia membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam sedari tadi. _'Meski demikian, bagaimana aku bisa menyimpulkan dia itu adalah orang yang kuat? Sama sekali tidak masuk akal, kurasa mimpi semalam itu muncul akibat aku terlalu banyak nonton acara televisi yang tidak bermutu.'_

Tobio menghentikan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Kran yang membuat air dingin mengguyur dari atas pun ia tutup perlahan sebelum Tobio mengambil handuk yang sudah dia siapkan tadi, remaja itu mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengikatkan handuk tersebut pada pinggangnya sebelum dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Tobio untuk bersiap di pagi hari. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru gelap dan juga sweater lengan panjang dengan warna cokelat. Penampilannya yang sangat kasual itu sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan, dia langsung keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ke lantai bawah dimana ia tahu ibunya tengah memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua di dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu," sapa Tobio ketika dia melihat sosok seorang wanita berusia 30 tahunan yang masih terlihat begitu muda. Wanita itu memiliki paras yang begitu cantik, berambut hitam legam bergelombang dan juga memiliki sepasang iris mata berwarna biru gelap. Andai saja Tobio itu terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan dan bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyuman kecil, wanita itu mungkin adalah sosok Tobio versi perempuan dengan usia sedikit lebih tua dari Tobio sekarang ini. Wanita itu adalah Kageyama Akane, ibu dan satu-satunya orangtua yang Tobio miliki mengingat Ayah dari Tobio sudah meninggal sejak Tobio berusia tujuh tahun. Akane yang mengenakan celemek di atas pakaian kerjanya, menandakan kalau dia tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua sebelum berangkat kerja, senyum kecil pun muncul di bibirnya sebelum dia memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi sang Anak yang menghampirinya dan membantu Akane untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi untukmu juga, Tobio, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya Akane dengan ramah, ia membiarkan Tobio menggunakan pisau tajam dan mulai mengiris daging yang tadi ia keluarkan dari lemari es dengan cekatan.

"Baik, aku tidur dengan nyenyak semalam," jawab Tobio dengan mulus, ia berbohong kepada Ibunya.

Akane memberikan senyum kecil, tatapan matanya mengarah pada sosok sang Buah hati untuk sekian saat sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Akane mungkin jarang ada di rumah dan juga untuk Tobio karena pekerjaannya, membuatnya sering bepergian ke luar kota maupun ke luar negeri, namun Akane tahu betul tentang anak sematawayangnya ini. Tobio itu mungkin bisa berbohong dengan muka lurus, tapi Akane yang merupakan Ibunya bisa membacanya dengan baik. Dan sekarang ini Tobio tengah berbohong.

Sudah sebulan lamanya Akane melihat ada masalah yang membayangi sosok Tobio, membuatnya susah tidur di malam hari dan juga banyak melamun. Akane tidak tahu persis akan apa yang terjadi, namun semua ini ada kaitannya dengan bola voli dan juga timnya yang ada di sekolah. Tobio yang begitu maniak bola voli dan selalu menyediakan waktu untuk berlatih selama sebulan terakhir tidak lagi menyentuh bola voli, dia bersikap seperti remaja normal yang tidak lagi gila akan bola voli. Dari sini Akane tahu kalau Tobio tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Meski ada perasaan ingin melindungi maupun ingin membantu Tobio, Akane dengan berat hati membiarkan sang Buah hati untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain. Tobio itu sudah dewasa, untuk itu Akane percaya pada Tobio kalau anak itu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik. Dan yang bisa Akane lakukan adalah berada di sisi anaknya, itu saja.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Ibu senang mendengarnya," kata Akane dengan lembut, dia memasukkan bumbu ke dalam sup yang masih ia buat di dalam panci sebelum mengaduk sup tersebut dengan perlahan. "Tapi, Tobio, kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan, jangan sungkan untuk datang ke Ibu."

Perhatian Tobio yang tertuju pada pekerjaan yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang ini terhenti untuk beberapa saat, pandangannya mengambang karena ucapan yang Ibunya berikan kepada dirinya. Gerakan memotongnya pun berhenti dan ia pun menoleh ke arah Akane yang ada di sampingnya. Ia pun melihat Ibunya untuk beberapa saat kemudian dan mengagumi sosok wanita cantik yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkan dirinya seorang diri. Akane adalah sosok wanita yang kuat meskipun dia harus membesarkan Tobio seorang diri tanpa pendampingan dari seorang laki-laki di sampingnya, dan Tobio yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa pun bisa mengerti betapa beratnya perjuangan Ibunya. Dan tentu saja ada banyak halangan yang menerpa sang Ibu tanpa perlu Tobio sadari. Dibandingkan dengan Ibunya, masalah Tobio ini tidaklah seberapa dan dia sudah merasa dunianya hancur begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja Tobio merasa malu terhadap dirinya, dan juga malu kepada Ibunya karena sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang lemah mentalnya seperti sekarang ini.

Tobio pun meletakkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia pegang di atas talenan, dan dengan lembut ia pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada sosok wanita yang ia panggil sebagai Ibu itu.

"Tobio?" Panggil sang Ibu kepada Tobio itu dia hiraukan. Ada nada keterkejutan dan juga bingung di dalam suara Akane, namun wanita itu tidak menolak ketika Tobio memeluknya dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Akane.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk beberapa saat, Ibu," pinta Tobio dengan suara lirih.

Remaja itu menarik napas panjang-panjang sebelum dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangat serta belaian kasih yang sang Ibu tawarkan padanya. Tobio merasa dirinya ini kembali berubah menjadi sosok bocah usia lima tahun yang selalu mencari perlindungan dalam pelukan Ibunya, dan Tobio benar-benar merindukan semua ini. Dia rindu pada Akane, dan masalah yang membebaninya tersebut benar-benar sudah sampai batasnya yang membuat Tobio ingin berteriak pada dunia sekencang-kencangnya.

Tobio mengeratkan pelukannya, ada rasa nyaman yang menjalar dari tubuh Ibunya ketika remaja itu memeluknya, ia pun mencari perasaan itu dan menerimanya sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau itu aneh sekali, tiba-tiba saja memeluk Ibu seperti ini," gumam Akane dengan suara lembut. Ia pun membelai rambut lurus milik Tobio, dalam hati Akane membatin kalau anak laki-lakinya ini benar-benar tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan, begitu mirip sekali dengan almarhum Ayah Tobio. "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak memeluk Ibu seperti ini, sudah berapa lama itu? Tujuh tahun kalau tidak salah, kau selalu malu ketika Ibu memberimu kasih sayang dengan kontak fisik seperti ini, benar-benar mirip sekali seperti Ayahmu saja."

"Hmm..." gumam Tobio yang tidak beraturan, ia tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Ibunya. Berada di pelukan Ibunya benar-benar membuat Tobio merasa tentram, dan kemudian dia merasa seperti orang paling bodoh karena selalu menolak ketika diberikan kasih sayang seperti ini ketika dia beranjak besar.

"Kalian berdua ini benar-benar mirip, selalu menyembunyikan apa yang kalian rasakan dalam diri sendiri, tidak mau berbagi," ujar Ibu Tobio lagi. "Kalau kau ada masalah, Tobio, kau tidak perlu memendamnya sendirian karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Ibu ada di sampingmu kalau kau membutuhkan Ibu."

"..." Lagi-lagi Tobio tidak menjawab, namun itu tidak membuat Akane kesal. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putera sematawayangnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Ibu tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Aku cuma ingin kau tahu itu saja, kalau apapun yang tengah kau hadapi, aku ingin kau tahu kalau Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih, Ibu, aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja. Bukan berarti aku memiliki masalah," ujar Tobio pada akhirnya.

Tobio tahu dirinya lagi-lagi berbohong kepada Ibunya, namun hal itu berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dia lakukan pertama kali. Bila tadi nadanya begitu berat serta hatinya masih diliputi oleh beban akibat tragedi turnamen voli sebulan yang lalu, kini nada serta hatinya terasa begitu ringan, seolah-olah beban yang selama ini Tobio pikul pun menghilang begitu saja dan meninggalkan sosok Tobio seperti biasanya. Hatinya lega, dan entah mengapa setelah memeluk Ibunya itu kini ia merasa kalau dirinya sudah bisa untuk melangkah maju ke depan, bukan hanya dalam ucapan saja tapi juga mewujudkannya dalam kenyataaan.

Remaja itu mengendurkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang Ibu, ia pun mengulaskan senyum tipis yang tidak berbalut oleh ketegangan otot di wajahnya. Bila kata orang senyuman Tobio itu terlihat begitu menakutkan mengingat dirinya ini jarang sekali menampakkan emosi apapun di wajahnya, senyuman yang ia tunjukkan kepada Akane pun jauh berbeda dengan klaim yang orang lain berikan kepadanya. Senyuman tipis nan lembut dengan otot wajah yang rileks, dia terlihat lebih lembut ketimbang biasanya, dan senyumannya itu manis. Mungkin ini semua dilakukan karena dia tidak terlalu memaksakan senyum seperti yang sering Tobio perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Dia memejamkan mata kirinya ketika Akane mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut, menunjukkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu kepada anaknya.

"Ibu senang kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang ini," sahut Akane lagi, dan wanita itu tertawa renyah ketika dia melihat Tobio memberikan tatapan penuh keterkejutan. "Aku itu Ibumu, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk tahu kalau anakku sedang ada dalam masalah dan sebagainya, meskipun anak yang dimaksud jarang sekali menampilkan emosi seperti dirimu. Nah, lebih baik kita segera selesaikan memasak lalu sarapan. Hari ini Ibu akan pulang telat karena ada rapat di kantor."

Tobio menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, sedikit penasaran dengan Ibunya namun dia bergeming di tempat dan tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Ibunya benar, mereka harus segera menyelesaikan memasak sebelum Ibunya berangkat ke kantor. Untuk itu, Tobio pun kembali mengambil pisau dan memotong daging serta beberapa sayur yang mereka butuhkan sebagai bahan memasak. Gerakan tangan Tobio begitu cekatan, hatinya benar-benar merasa lega setelah dirinya memeluk sang Ibu beberapa saat lalu. Mimpi buruk dan juga aneh yang sebulan terakhir ini Tobio terima pun perlahan-lahan sirna, begitu pula dengan rasa bersalah serta ketakutannya. Rasanya apa yang terjadi itu tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang menghilang perlahan-lahan, tidak lagi mengganggunya untuk saat ini.

Selama 10 menit kemudian Tobio dan Akane pun memasak sarapan mereka tanpa ada kendala apapun. Sekali-kali Akane bertanya kepada Tobio mengenai sekolahnya dan di mana ia mendaftar untuk SMA-nya nanti, dan Tobio hanya memberikan jawaban kecil seperti 'baik' dan 'semuanya sudah aku rencanakan' kepada Ibunya. Setelah mereka selesai memasak, kini mereka berdua pun duduk di meja makan dan sarapan bersama.

"Oh ya, Ibu lupa bilang. Kemarin ada tiga buah surat yang aku temukan di kotak surat kita, dan ketiga surat itu ditunjukkan padamu, Tobio," kata Ibunya ketika mereka tengah sarapan.

Tobio yang akan memakan nasi menggunakan sumpitnya itu berhenti sesaat ketika ia mencerna ucapan Ibunya. Ada tiga buah surat yang ditunjukkan padanya? Tobio penasaran dari siapa surat itu, karena setahunya Tobio tidak pernah mendapatkan surat yang ditujukan khusus kepadanya, kecuali saat di tahun terakhirnya di SD dimana dia mendapatkan beberapa beasiswa dari SMP yang ada Miyagi sebelum Tobio memilih Kitagawa Daiichi sebagai SMP-nya.

"Ketiga surat itu dari siapa, Bu?" Tanya Tobio, dia sedikit was-was di sini.

"Dari logo yang tertera di amplopnya, Ibu rasa dari SMA Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, dan juga Datekou. Mungkin itu jawaban dari aplikasi pendaftaran yang kau kirimkan pada mereka, Tobio, kau bisa melihatnya nanti setelah selesai sarapan," jawab Akane.

Kepala Tobio berputar setelah mendapatkan jawaban Ibunya. Dia memang pernah mengirimkan aplikasi pendaftaran ke SMA Shiratorizawa dan juga Datekou beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi Aoba Johsai? Tobio tidak ingat pernah mengirim surat aplikasi ke SMA swasta tersebut, dan bukannya itu adalah SMA di mana Oikawa dan Iwaizumi bersekolah? Dan seingatnya Kindaichi serta Kunimi juga ingin masuk ke sana ketika Tobio mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tobio akan mengecek ketiga surat yang Ibunya maksud itu nanti setelah dia menyelesaikan sarapannya dan juga mengantarkan Ibunya, untuk sekarang Tobio pun memilih untuk menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka serta menghabiskan waktu dengan Akane sebisa mungkin. Semua pikiran yang berujung membuatnya stress akan Tobio tunda untuk sementara waktu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Tobio dan Ibunya untuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka, dan setelahnya Tobio menawarkan diri untuk membereskan meja makan serta mencuci piring dan mangkuk kotor tersebut sementara Akane bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor, Tobio sedang ada dalam mood yang baik setelah dia bisa menghabiskan pagi dengan Ibunya meski itu tidak terlalu lama, oleh karenanya Akane pun tidak tega untuk menolak niat baik Tobio yang memintanya untuk bersiap dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan rumah hari ini pada Tobio.

Setelah Tobio selesai mencuci semua peralatan masak dan juga alat makan mereka, ia pun juga mengantarkan Ibunya ke luar pintu. Dia juga tidak malu-malu lagi untuk memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi sang Ibu sebelum Akane pergi berangkat bekerja, meninggalkan Tobio sendirian di rumah. Mengingat sekolah sudah selesai dua minggu lalu dan dia sedang dalam liburan sebelum masuk ke SMA, tidak heran kalau Tobio tidak perlu untuk pergi ke sekolah pagi itu, dan remaja itu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan liburannya di rumah ketimbang pergi ke manapun. Tobio itu tidak memiliki banyak teman, dan itu pun dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau mereka adalah teman karena interaksi yang mereka lakukan cuma sebatas di kelas maupun kegiatan ekstrakurikuler saja.

Teringat kembali akan surat yang Ibunya maksud tadi, Tobio pun segera bergegas untuk pergi ke ruang keluarga dimana Ibunya menaruh ketiga surat yang dimaksudnya tadi. Ia pun melihat tiga surat dengan logo dan warna amplop yang berbeda terletak di atas meja dekat televisi, Tobio pun mengambil ketiga amplop tersebut dan membawa mereka bersamanya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di ruangan itu.

"Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, dan juga Datekou," gumam Tobio, ia memandang ketiga amplop itu bergantian sebelum dia meletakkan amplop surat dari Aoba Johsai dan Shiratorizawa di atas pangkuannya namun memegang milik dari Datekou.

SMA Datekou terkenal dengan pertahanannya yang kuat dalam tim bola voli laki-laki. Pertahanan yang sukar ditembus oleh lawannya, dan SMA itu juga mendapatkan julukan sebagai _powerhouse_ di daerah Miyagi. Dengan hati-hati Tobio membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Sepasang mata biru cemerlang milik Tobio itu pun membaca surat itu dengan seksama, dia menyekip bagian formalitas dan matanya langsung menuju ke arah "Diterima" yang ada di tengah-tengah badan surat tersebut.

"Sukar sekali untuk dipercaya, aku bisa diterima di Datekou," ujar Tobio pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, adrenalinnya terpacu akibat dia sedikit gugup.

Tobio membaca konten surat itu sekali lagi, isinya juga masih sama, mengatakan kalau Kageyama Tobio diterima di SMA Datekou dan dia bisa bersekolah di sana. Tak ingin merasa panik karena hal ini, Tobio menghitung angka satu sampai sepuluh dalam pikirannya sebelum menurunkan surat itu ke pangkuannya, dia pun mengambil amplop surat berlogo Shiratorizawa. SMA Shiratorizawa adalah akademi yang terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan juga SMA. Menurut Tobio sekolah itu merupakan sekolah terbaik yang ada di Miyagi, sangat elit ketika Tobio mencari tahu di internet ketika dia akan menyalurkan aplikasi pendaftaran ke sana.

SMA Shiratorizawa juga merupakan _powerhouse_ di Miyagi, baik itu di bidang akademik maupun non akademik, banyak lulusan dari akademi Shiratorizawa yang menjadi orang besar di luar sana. Tobio tertarik mendaftar di sana karena dia tahu tim voli terbaik di Miyagi ada di Shiratorizawa, untuk itu Tobio pun mencoba peruntungannya dengan mendaftar di sana, mengingat dia ingin sekali memiliki tim yang kuat. Namun, setelah apa yang terjadi sebulan lalu dan mengakibatkan Tobio merasa trauma dengan memegang bola voli, dia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa dengan SMA Shiratorizawa. Tobio tidak lagi bermain bola voli, sehingga baik diterima maupun tidak di SMA itu rasanya tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya.

"Tapi yang pertama, aku harus membuka amplop ini dan membaca isi suratnya," setelah mengambil napas panjang-panjang dan menghembusnya, Tobio merasa jauh lebih baikan ketimbang sebelumnya.

Jantungnya masih berdentak kencang, tapi setidaknya remaja laki-laki itu tidak terlalu gugup seperti tadi. Dengan hati-hati Tobio pun membuka amplop tersebut dan menarik secarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya, ia menyekip formalitas yang merupakan pembukaan surat tersebut dan langsung melihat hasil yang Tobio peroleh. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat sementara mata birunya terbuka dengan lebar ketika Tobio membaca kata "diterima" tertera di sana. Dia, Kageyama Tobio yang kata gurunya terkenal dengan bebal diterima di SMA Shiratorizawa yang terkenal itu?

"Kami-sama..." gumam Tobio, ia tidak percaya kalau dirinya bisa diterima di Shiratorizawa, ia pun kembali membaca konten surat yang SMA Shiratorizawa tunjukkan padanya. Dan Tobio pun harus menelan ludah setelahnya. "Sudah kuduga kalau Shiratorizawa tidak menerimaku lewat jalur akademik, tapi dari prestasi permainan voli."

Sepertinya SMA Shiratorizawa bisa melihat potensi Tobio untuk menjadi seorang _setter_ di tim mereka. Tobio itu jenius ketika bermain bola voli, namun dia belum dipoles dengan baik di SMP tempatnya berada. Meski Tobio kalah dan mendapat julukan raja lapangan, Shiratorizawa bisa meliat potensi permainan Tobio bila remaja itu bisa diasah lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menjadi bintang lapangan yang sulit untuk dikalahkan. Dan bila digabungkan dengan ace tim mereka, Ushijima Wakatoshi, yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Oikawa maka tim voli Shiratorizawa akan menjadi semakin tidak terkalahkan. Tapi, untuk masuk ke SMA itu Tobio diharuskan bergabung dengan tim bola voli mereka. Andai saja surat ini datang tiga bulan lebih awal ketika Tobio tidak merasa trauma akibat bola voli, mungkin dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menerima undangan tersebut. Sebelum tragedi pertandingan yang memalukan itu, Tobio dan bola voli adalah kawan terbaik, namun kini dia tidak bisa melihat bola voli apalagi memegangnya tanpa mengulang mimpi buruk yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur selama sebulan. Dia ingin sekali masuk ke Shiratorizawa, tapi SMA itu mengharuskan dia ada di tim voli sementara Tobio tidak memiliki niatan barang sedikit pun untuk bergabung dengan tim voli manapun untuk sekarang ini. Dengan berat hati Tobio meletakkan surat penerimaan dari Shiratorizawa di atas meja, dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada amplop dari Aoba Johsai.

Ada rasa pahit di lidahnya ketika dia melihat amplop itu, dan dengan jantung yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat dia membuka dua amplop sebelumnya, Tobio pun membuka amplop dari SMA Aoba Johsai dan mulai membaca isinya. Sama seperti dua surat yang dilayangkan sebelumnya kepada Tobio, Aoba Johsai menerimanya karena prestasi Tobio yang lainnya. Bukan karena Tobio itu pemain jenius muda dalam bidang olahraga voli seperti di Shiratorizawa maupun jalur reguler seperti di Datekou, Aoba Johsai menerimanya karena prestasinya di bidang musik.

"Apa?" Tanya Tobio pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengaplikasikan beasiswa ke Aoba Johsai dan di bidang musik."

Mata Tobio membaca surat itu secara seksama dan barulah dia paham. Tobio mungkin menyukai musik meski tidak seperti dirinya menyukai voli sebelum ini, tapi dia hanya sekali mengikuti kompetisi musik, dan itu pun ketika dirinya duduk di awal kelas tiga SMP serta menjadi pemain pengganti akibat siswa yang seharusnya berkompetisi untuk mewakili sekolahnya masuk rumah sakit. Tobio ingat jelas waktu itu, bagaimana dia memegang biola untuk pertama kalinya setelah tidak melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun, betapa nervousnya dia berada di atas panggung. Kunci awal mungkin gagal untuk Tobio lakukan, namun setelahnya permainan Tobio di atas panggung begitu mulus dan menyedot perhatian banyak orang termasuk dewan juri waktu itu. Dia mendapatkan juara tiga, dan itu sudah dirasa cukup membanggakan meski Tobio tidak terlalu mempedulikannya karena musik bukanlah voli yang ia cintai kala itu. Dan Tobio pun juga ingat ketika dirinya dipanggil ke ruang guru oleh Maeda-sensei yang merupakan guru konseling sekolahnya, dan di sana Maeda-sensei pun mengatakan kalau Tobio harus mempertimbangkan bakatnya sebagai pemain biola mengingat betapa berbakatnya Tobio di bidang itu. Kala itu Tobio tidak terlalu mendengarkannya, Maeda-sensei yang kemungkinan besar paham akan jalan pikiran Tobio pun mengatakan kalau dia akan mendaftarkan Tobio ke salah satu sekolah dengan kemampuan bermusiknya, untuk mengasah bakatnya yang terpendam tersebut.

"Kami-sama, kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan bisa lupa tentang itu?!" Tobio menjambak rambutnya sendiri, merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia karena otaknya kala itu hanya dipenuhi oleh bola voli dan kejuaraan nasional yang harus dia raih, yang pada kenyataannya hanya berakhir dengan kata gagal terstempel di kening Tobio.

Dan tentu saja Tobio tidak ingat dirinya mendaftar di Aoba Johsai dengan prestasi bermusik karena Tobio memang tidak melakukannya, sebab Maeda-sensei lah yang melakukan itu untuk Tobio, mengingat remaja itu tidak akan melakukannya. Karena surat ini Tobio jadi ingat kalau dia memiliki kesukaan lainnya selain bermain bola voli, sebuah kesukaan yang mengantarkan Tobio menjadi juara tiga dalam ajang kompetensi musik klasik nasional untuk kategori junior, dan itu pun dia hanya berlatih selama tiga hari karena pada dasarnya Tobio memang sebagai cadangan dari peserta aslinya.

Sekarang Tobio memiliki tiga surat undangan untuk SMA-nya kelak. Datekou untuk masuk dalam jalur reguler, Shiratorizawa untuk tim voli, dan Aoba Johsai untuk musik. Rasanya kepala Tobio seperti berputar, dia tidak akan mengambil pilihan ke Shiratorizawa karena Tobio tidak lagi menginginkan bermain voli sampai rasa takutnya hilang, untuk itu dia memiliki pilihan antara Datekou dan juga Aoba Johsai.

GRROOOK...

Tobio terlonjak kaget ketika dia mendengar suara keras yang tiba-tiba membuat telinganya berdengung. Remaja itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjatuhkan surat serta amplop yang ada di pangkuannya tadi ke atas meja, ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sumber suara aneh tersebut.

Nihil, Tobio tidak menemukan apapun. Ia pun meninggalkan ruang keluarga untuk pergi ke dapur, dan sesampainya di sana Tobio pun juga tidak menemukan apapun yang menjadi sumber dari suara misterius tersebut.

"Aneh, jelas-jelas aku mendengar-" belum selesai Tobio mengucapkan itu, lagi-lagi suara misterius itu terdengar lagi. Tidak terlalu keras seperti tadi, namun Tobio masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Apakah ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumahnya? Tanya Tobio dalam hati, ada rasa was-was dan juga takut muncul dari dalam dirinya, dan itu pun adalah hal yang wajar mengingat Tobio seorang diri berada di rumah. Pintu depan dan juga belakang sudah dia kunci, seharusnya tidak ada orang di rumah ini kecuali dirinya sendiri mengingat sang Ibu sudah berangkat bekerja. Tobio meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu adalah perasaannya saja, namun suara ketiga yang dia dengar itu pun membulatkan niat Tobio untuk melihat apa itu.

Mengambil pemukul baseball yang Ibunya siapkan untuk keamanan dari samping lemari es, remaja itu pun berjalan keluar dari dalam dapur sebelum dia sampai di sebuah pintu yang mengarah pada ruangan yang menjadi gudang penyimpanan buku milik Ibunya. Suara itu terdengar dari dalam sana, Tobio menggigit bibir bawahnya dan pegangannya pada pemukul baseball yang ia genggam itu semakin erat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia pun dengan perlahan mulai menggenggam gerendel pintu dan memutarnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga Tobio membuka pintu itu dengan keras, tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali buku-buku dalam rak yang jumlahnya banyak sekali di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Penerangan di tempat itu tidak terlalu baik, tapi Tobio cukup bisa melihat ada banyak buku dan juga raknya yang membentuk ruangan tersebut. Tobio tidak terlalu melihat judul-judul buku tersebut, pun ia peduli dengan semua itu mengingat Tobio tidak terlalu berminat dengan buku seperti Ibunya. Ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu, sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata seperti menuntun Tobio untuk semakin masuk ke dalam dan ia pun melakukannya meski dengan perasaan yang was-was. Tobio memeriksa setiap sudut yang tersembunyi oleh rak buku, tidak ada sesuatu yang ada di sana, tidak ada sumber suara aneh yang Tobio dengar sebelumnya.

Aneh, itulah yang muncul di dalam hati Tobio ketika dia tidak menemukan apapun. Remaja itu meletakkan pemukul baseball yang sedari tadi ia pegang di atas meja belajar yang ada di sana, dan baru saja Tobio akan mengambil tempat duduk di ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja Tobio melihat sebuah cahaya berpendar dari belakang. Sontak Tobio pun berbalik dengan cepat dan di sebuah rak buku yang tidak jauh dari tempat Tobio berdiri dia pun melihat sumber cahaya tersebut.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Tobio lirih dan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Cahaya itu tidak terlalu menyilaukan. Namun, di dalam ruangan gelap yang penerangannya hanya berasal dari jendela kecil terpasang di sana, tentu cahaya sekecil apapun akan membuat mata siapapun yang berada di sana sakit. Perlahan, Tobio pun maju ke depan untuk menghampiri rak buku yang mana menyimpan sumber cahaya tersebut, ia melihat sebuah buku yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari buku lainnya mengeluarkan sebuah sinar. Ada keraguan muncul di dalam diri Tobio, namun rasa penasaran yang besar pun mengalahkan keraguan tersebut, oleh karenanya Tobio pun mengambil buku yang bercahaya itu dari dalam rak.

"Ah.." suara Tobio bergema, terkejut karena cahaya yang keluar dari buku dan serasa memanggilnya tersebut menghilang ketika jemarinya menyentuh punggung buku itu.

Ia pun mengeluarkan buku dari dalam raknya. Buku itu memiliki segel di sampingnya, sehingga orang yang tidak memiliki kuncinya tidak akan mampu untuk membukanya. Di sampul depan buku tersebut terdapat gambar sebuah singa besar dengan mengenakan helm baja perak di kepalanya serta sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih muncul di punggungnya. Makhluk itu benar-benar terlihat perkasa, Tobio mengaguminya untuk beberapa saat. Ada tulisan "The Clow" di bawah singa bersayap itu. Di bagian buku tersebut terdapat patern yang begitu unik, matahari dan bulan menjadi simbol utama di sana. Lingkaran tersebut digambar dengan menggunakan tinta berwarna emas yang sedikit timbul, menurut Tobio lingkarannya terlihat sedikit familier untuknya meski remaja laki-laki itu tidak ingat di mana dia pernah melihatnya.

Dengan buku misterius itu ada di tangan, Tobio ingin menghampiri meja belajar Ibunya yang ada di sana untuk memeriksa buku tersebut. Namun, belum juga Tobio bergerak lagi-lagi dia dikejutkan oleh bunyi suara segel terbuka, segel yang ada di samping buku tersebut terbuka, membuat Tobio bisa membuka buku tersebut dengan mudah. Perlahan dan juga dengan napas yang ditahan, Tobio pun membuka buku tersebut.

"Eh... kartu?" Tanya Tobio tidak kepada siapapun. Di dalam buku tersebut tidak ada halaman meski di sampingnya mengindikasikan buku itu memiliki halaman yang tebal. Di tengah-tengah buku tersebut tersimpan setumpuk kartu besar.

Penasaran, Tobio mengambil satu kartu yang paling atas dari dalam buku. Kartu itu mirip seperti kartu tarot menurutnya, di bagian belakang warnanya merah marun dengan patern yang sama seperti bagian belakang buku, sementara di bagian depan kartu yang Tobio pegang itu memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita cantik dengan kedua tangannya menyilang di bawah wajahnya. Ada simbol bulan dan juga bintang, namun yang menarik perhatian Tobio adalah sebuah nama di atas sosok wanita dalam kartu yang mengatakan "Clow" sementara di bagian bawah wanita dalam kartu ada tulisan "The Windy".

"Win..." Tobio mencoba membaca nama yang tertera di sana, sayangnya karena nama itu ada dalam bahasa Inggris dia pun sedikit kesusahan untuk mengucapkannya.

Dengan kedua mata birunya masih terlalu fokus pada kartu yang tengah dia pegang, Tobio tidak sadar kalau ada angin kecil yang berhembus di sana, pun dengan kabut berwarna kuning gading mengikuti langkahnya ketika dia menuju ke meja belajar milik Ibunya setiap kali Tobio mengatakan "Win", ia mencoba membaca nama kartu itu namun gagal.

"Windy?" Dan pada akhirnya dia pun berhasil mengucapkannya setelah sekian kali mencoba.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan pun terjadi, dan kali ini Tobio menyadarinya. Ketika remaja itu menyelesaikan mengucap nama "Windy", kartu yang ada dalam genggaman Tobio pun bersinar, angin pun mulai berhembus dengan begitu kuat sampai Tobio sedikit kesusahan untuk melihat ke depan. Kartu-kartu yang ada dalam buku di tangan Tobio pun terbang dari dalam buku tersebut, Tobio tidak terlalu tahu persis ke mana terbangnya kartu-kartu tersebut karena dia terpaksa menutup kedua matanya akibat hembusan angin yang terlalu kencang. Dia tidak melihat bagaimana kartu-kartu Clow bersinar dan menembus langit-langit ruangan dan kemudian keluar rumah, mereka berubah seperti bintang jatuh terbalik yang melesat ke arah langit serta penjuru arah manapun. Angin yang kencang itu menerbangkan semua kartu yang tadinya tersimpan rapi, hanya meninggalkan sebuah kartu "The Windy" yang ada dalam genggaman Tobio dan sebuah buku penyimpannya yang kini sudah kosong.

Tobio pun menemukan dirinya terduduk di atas lantai ketika semuanya berakhir, dengan tanda tanya besar menggantung di atas kepalanya. Remaja itu bernapas berat, dia pun menjatuhkan buku itu sampai tengkurap di atas lantai yang ada di hadapannya.

"A-apa itu tadi? Apa aku masih bermimpi?!" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, bahkan untuk meyakinkan dirinya Tobio pun perlu mencubit paha kanannya sendiri dan barulah dia yakin apa yang terjadi barusan tadi bukanlah sekedar mimpi, rasa sakit bekas cubitan masih terasa.

Kejutan yang menimpa Tobio hari itu tidak berhenti begitu saja, karena setelah dia menemukan buku yang berisi kartu-kartu aneh dan munculnya angin kencang yang entah dari mana asalnya, buku yang Tobio jatuhkan itu lagi-lagi bersinar. Matanya pun terbuka dengan lebar karena itu, bahkan mereka semakin melebar saat sebuah sosok kecil keluar dari dalam buku aneh tersebut. Sosok tersebut terlihat seperti miniatur sosok berambut oranye yang Tobio lihat dalam mimpi.

Dia memiliki rambut pendek berantakan berwarna oranye, sepasang sayap berwarna putih menempel pada punggung kecilnya dan sebuah simbol matahari ada di kening sosok itu. Tinggi sosok yang melayang tersebut hanya setinggi boneka-boneka barbie yang sering Tobio lihat, pun dengan sosoknya juga mirip dengan boneka. Ketika sosok kecil bersayap itu membuka kedua matanya, cahaya yang berasal dari dirinya dan juga buku yang Tobio jatuhkan pun menghilang, dan Tobio merasa terpesona akan tatapan mata yang tajam namun lembut pada saat yang sama itu. Namun, apapun pesona yang Tobio rasakan atas kemunculan makhluk aneh bersayap tersebut hilang begitu saja ketika makhluk itu membuka mulutnya.

"Selamat siang," suara sedikit cempreng pun terdengar dari makhluk bersayap tersebut, dan dia pun menguap sebentar, terbang melayang di atas buku tersebut. "Waah... aku tidur nyenyak sekali, belum pernah aku tidur senyenyak ini sebelumnya."

"Siapa kau ini?" Tanya Tobio dengan was-was, ada keraguan di dalamnya.

Sosok itu pun terbang melayang lagi, duduk di udara dengan melipat kedua kakinya sementara sayapnya membantunya untuk terbang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Shoyo, penjaga matahari dari Clowcard," makhluk bersayap yang benama Shoyo itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya. Buku yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai juga ikut melayang dan terbuka di belakang Shoyo, dia tersenyum begitu lebar sebelum bibirnya berkedut kesal karena Tobio menyentuh pipinya dengan jari besar itu. "Oi...Oi... apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh!"

Alis Tobio berkedut, dia berhenti menyentuh sosok Shoyo yang ia pikir hanya berupa ilusi belaka. Tobio terlihat seperti seorang raksasa bila dibandingkan dengan makhluk bersayap di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, bodoh!" Dan Tobio pun langsung menyentil kening Shoyo yang membuat sosok bersayap itu mengaduh kesakitan, namun dia kemudian terkejut karena Tobio dengan tiba-tiba memegangnya dan menggoyangkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, memeriksa apakah di sana ada baterai. "Aku ingin tahu di mana baterainya atau tombol on dan off, aku penasaran apakah ini adalah boneka atau mungkin hasil dari imajinasiku belaka."

Perempatan merah muncul di kening Shoyo yang mulai kesal, alhasil Shoyo pun langsung menggigit tangan Tobio yang balik berteriak kesakitan dan melemparnya ke bawah. Untung Shoyo itu memiliki reflek yang cukup cepat sehingga dia tidak terjatuh ke bawah apalagi terbanting begitu saja, pipinya menggembung kesal sementara kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SEBAGAI BONEKA ATAU HASIL IMAJINASI TOLOLMU, MANUSIA SIALAN! AKU INI ADALAH SHOYO, SANG PENJAGA MATAHARI YANG AGUNG DARI CLOWCARD!" Teriak Shoyo yang cukup keras namun tidak cukup membahana, dan karena teriakan itu lah dia dihadiahi pukulan kecil di kepalanya oleh Tobio yang kesal.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI MUKAKU, BODOH! MANA AKU TAHU KAU ITU BUKAN KHAYALAN BELAKA!" Dan Tobio pun juga ikut berteriak, rasa keterkejutannya tadi kini sudah sirna dan tergantikan oleh perasaan kesal kepada makhluk yang bernama Shoyo itu. "Dan apa tadi yang kau katakan? Tidur? Jadi suara aneh yang aku dengar sejak tadi adalah suara dengkuranmu."

Bibir Shoyo maju sedikit sementara tangan kirinya mengusap benjolan yang ada di kepalanya akibat pukulan yang dia terima dari Tobio.

"Aku ini bukanlah boneka maupun hasil dari imajinasimu, bodoh, aku ini nyata. Tidakkah kau bisa melihat betapa mengagumkannya sosokku ini?" Tanya Shoyo yang mirip sekali dengan bocah kecil ketika dia tidak mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari orangtuanya.

"Mana aku tahu kau itu bukan boneka atau hasil dari imajinasiku, aku tidak pernah melihat sosok manusia bersayap dan hanya setinggi boneka barbie di hadapanku," kata Tobio sekali lagi yang kini sudah jauh lebih tenang ketimbang tadi. Ketika mereka berdua tidak lagi disulut oleh apa yang namanya emosi, rasa penasaran pun kembali muncul di dalam tubuh Tobio.

Shoyo pun juga begitu, "Aku ulangi lagi. Namaku adalah Shoyo, penjaga matahari dari Clowcard. Salam kenal sebelum-" ucapan itu pun terhenti ketika Shoyo menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan kartu yang seharusnya ada di dalamnya menghilang, ia pun panik. "Di mana kartu-kartu yang seharusnya di sini?! Gawat, kartunya hilang!"

Kepanikan Shoyo itu hanya dilihat sekilas oleh Tobio. Shoyo tadi mengatakan kalau kartu-kartu yang dia temukan di dalam buku itu adalah Clowcard, dan semuanya menghilang akibat angin kencang yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu dan menerbangkan semua kartu yang ada di dalam buku. Tobio pun mengangkat kartu Windy yang masih dia pegang, sosok wanita yang ada di dalam kartu itu terlihat begitu majestik sekali dan juga memiliki aura yang kuat, mirip sekali dengan angin kencang yang bisa menghembuskan apapun. Tobio memiliki firasat kalau kartu yang bernama Windy ini adalah alasan mengapa kartu-kartu tadi bisa terbang, itu artinya kartu tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Tobio tidak tahu darimana pemikiran ini berasal.

Ia pun kembali menatap Shoyo yang masih panik dan kebingungan mencari setumpuk kartu-kartu yang seharusnya dia jaga di dalam buku, namun tidak menemukan benda itu tentu membuatnya panik.

"Hei, apa kartu yang kau maksud itu seperti ini?" Tanya Tobio seraya menyodorkan Windy kepada Shoyo.

Senyuman sang Penjaga matahari tersebut begitu lebar dan sedikit menyilaukan. Kedua tangan mungil milik Shoyo mengambil kartu Windy dan memeluknya dengan erat, persis seperti seorang Ayah yang pertama kali melihat anaknya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Tobio tidak tahu harus tertawa atau tidak karena tingkah konyol yang makhluk bersayap itu tunjukkan kepadanya, namun remaja itu lebih memilih untuk memberikan ekspresi kalem seperti biasanya.

"Benar sekali, ini adalah Clowcard yang tengah aku cari. Windy adalah nama dari kartu ini, aku senang sekali kau menemukannya," sahut Shoyo yang kini menatap sosok besar Tobio yang masih duduk di hadapannya dengan tenang. "Lalu, di mana kartu-kartu yang lainnya?"

"Aku tidak memilikinya," jawab Tobio singkat, ekspresinya sedikit sarat akan emosi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau memiliki Windy, pasti kau juga melihat yang lainnya kan?"

Dan Tobio pun mengerti apa yang namanya rasa bersalah, dia merasakannya sekarang ini. Matanya melihat sosok Shoyo yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh harap di sana, dia berharap Tobio memiliki setumpuk Clowcard yang tadi tersimpan di dalam buku yang Shoyo jaga, namun kenyataannya Tobio hanya bisa melihat kartu-kartu itu sekilas sebelum mereka berhamburan dan menghilang entah ke mana.

"Kau dengar tadi, aku tidak memilikinya," kata Tobio sekali lagi. Ia pun menghela napas panjang sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu, tadi aku melihat buku itu."

"Iya, buku penyegel untuk Clowcard," sambut Shoyo.

"Dan aku juga menemukan setumpuk kartu di dalam buku tersebut."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengambil kartu kartu yang berada paling atas, namanya Windy," dan Tobio pun mengambil jeda, ia melihat bagaimana Shoyo memintanya untuk melanjutkan cerita tersebut. "Dan ketika aku membaca Windy, tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang muncul di tempat ini, dan kartunya pun menghilang."

Hening melanda keduanya setelah Tobio menyelesaikan ceritanya, baik Shoyo dan Tobio pun saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat lamanya, atau untuk Shoyo lebih ke arah membatu di tempat.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Pinta Shoyo dengan suara terbata-bata.

"Aku mengambil buku itu dari dalam rak buku dan tiba-tiba saja segelnya terbuka sendiri. Aku pun menemukan setumpuk kartu di dalam buku itu, ketika aku mengambil kartu teratas dan menyebut nama Windy seperti yang tertera dalam kartu itu, angin yang begitu kencang pun muncul begitu saja. Setelahnya kartu yang ada di buku pun hilang," Tobio mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Shoyo membatu di tempat, wajahnya pucat pasi yang begitu kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang menyala. Ekspresi horror pun menyertainya, dan menurut Tobio semua itu sedikit berlebihan ketika dia meletakkan kedua tangan di wajahnya sendiri, mengingatkan Tobio pada acara kartun komedi di mana tokoh utamanya mengeskpresikan diri seperti tokoh di salah satu lukisan Van Gogh yang terkenal.

"APAAAAA!" Dan teriakan Shoyo pun begitu membahana di sana, membuat Tobio langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

* * *

Ibunya pulang larut malam sekali hari ini, dan Tobio sebagai anak yang baik pun menunggu Akane sampai wanita itu pulang ke rumah. Kira-kira Ibunya baru sampai di rumah ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, wanita itu terlihat begitu lelah akibat energinya yang terkuras habis untuk mengurusi masalah pekerjaan di kantor, namun senyumannya yang seindah bintang-bintang di langit itu pun begitu berbeda dengan rasa lelah yang dia terima. Tobio menyukai senyuman Ibunya itu, Akane adalah wanita yang ceria dan tidak pernah mengeluh ketika harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi keluarga kecil mereka.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah bersarang dalam diri Tobio ketika dia melihat Ibunya seperti ini. Selama ini Akane selalu berusaha keras agar kehidupan mereka tidak kekurangan barang sedikit pun, namun apa yang Tobio lakukan selama ini? Apakah dia bisa meringankan beban sang Ibu? Sama sekali tidak, dia terlalu fokus pada dunianya sendiri sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada Ibunya. Mulai detik ini Tobio berjanji untuk berubah, dia tidak akan lagi fokus maupun egois seperti yang dia lakukan di masa lalu, dia juga akan berusaha untuk selalu ada buat Akane seperti Ibunya yang lakukan kepada dirinya.

"Ibu senang sekali, Tobio," sahut Akane yang membuyarkan lamunan singkat Tobio. "Aku tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya berbakat dan juga memiliki kelebihan, dan mendapatkan undangan dari tiga sekolah besar di Miyagi itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Ibu bangga sekali denganmu."

Dan Tobio pun merasa bangga dan juga bahagia ketika mendapatkan pujian dari sang Ibu, bahkan dia sendiri juga tidak menduga kalau dirinya akan mendapatkan undangan dari ketiga sekolah besar yang dimaksud tersebut.

Saat ini mereka tengah ada di ruang keluarga setelah Akane pulang dan memakan makan malam yang Tobio masakkan tadi, mereka bersantai sejenak di sana sebelum pergi tidur. Saat itu sangat tepat bagi Tobio untuk memberitahukan berita bagus mengenai dirinya mendapatkan undangan dari Datekou, Shiratorizawa, dan juga Aoba Johsai, dan untuk itu Ibunya adalah orang pertama yang dia beri tahu mengenai ini.

"Jadi, sekolah mana yang akan kau pilih untuk SMA nanti?" Pertanyaan sang Ibu membuat Tobio bimbang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bu," jawab Tobio dengan jujur.

Bayangan apa yang terjadi siang tadi dimana dia bertemu Shoyo dan mengalami kejadian aneh pun sirna dari pikirannya ketika dia memikirkan masa depannya. Shoyo dan buku aneh tadi ia sembunyikan di dalam kamarnya, saat ini Tobio ingin menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidur dengan Ibunya, mumpung Ibunya sedang rileks.

"Memilih SMA yang cocok itu susah sekali, apalagi bila sepertimu yang mendapatkan tiga undangan sekaligus," di sini Akane pun tertawa kecil. "Shiratorizawa adalah sekolah yang bagus, banyak alumni yang lulus dari sekolah ini bisa masuk ke universitas ternama di Jepang. Ayahmu, Masaru, adalah alumni dari Shiratorizawa, Tobio."

"Eh?" Tobio menatap Ibunya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Ayah alumni dari SMA Shiratorizawa?"

"Benar sekali. Masaru itu menempuh pendidikan di Shiratorizawa sejak SD sampai SMA, dia itu sosok yang sangat pintar di bidang akademik. Sedikit berbeda denganku, aku mungkin tidak sepintar Masaru, tapi aku ini alumni dari Aoba Johsai."

Tobio bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang ini. Kedua mata terbuka lebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang begitu besar. Dia pasti terlihat begitu lucu di mata Ibunya, karena wanita itu tertawa setelahnya. Namun, Tobio tidak menyalahkan dirinya yang terlihat aneh karena terkejut, karena pada dasarnya Tobio memang terkejut setengah mati setelah mendengar pengakuan dari sang Ibu.

Tobio tidak tahu kalau almarhum Ayahnya adalah alumni dari Shiratorizawa sementara Ibunya adalah alumni dari Aoba Johsai. Semua ini mengejutkan baginya. Setelah Tobio mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia pun mulai tenang lagi, perhatiannya pun langsung tertuju pada amplop dan surat penerimaan yang ada di atas meja di depan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kalian berdua adalah alumni dari kedua sekolah itu, ini kali pertama aku mendengarnya," ujar Tobio dengan suara lirih.

Tobio membiarkan sang Ibu mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang, ia menerimanya dengan suka cita.

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, Tobio," jawab sang Ibu dengan tenang. "Aku cukup terkejut dengan surat undangan dari Aoba Johsai, Tobio, beasiswa karena musik itu sangat bergengsi di sana. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih tahu bagaimana caranya bermain biola dan kompetisi yang kau ikuti di awal tahun ketigamu di Kitagawa Daiichi menarik perhatian mereka."

Tobio menemukan dirinya mengangguk dan juga setuju akan pendapat Ibunya, "Aku sendiri juga terkejut. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak memegang biola dan kompetisi yang aku ikuti saat itu adalah yang pertama kali aku ikuti. Sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa karena musik adalah pikiran terakhir yang aku miliki, Ibu."

"Lalu, apa kau memiliki rencana untuk kembali menyentuh alat musik lagi?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku sempat memikirkannya. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan bola voli karena suatu hal, dan aku merasa seperti tidak punya tujuan kalau aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang aku gunakan sebagai konsentrasi. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mulai memikirkan untuk bermain biola lagi, mungkin aku bisa seperti Ayah nantinya."

Bibir Tobio pun berkedut ketika dia mengingat almarhum Ayahnya. Ayah Tobio, Kageyama Masaru, adalah seorang pemain biola kelas internasional. Ketika dia masih muda, berbagai kompetisi kelas lokal, nasional, dan internasional pun dia jalani yang mengantarkannya menjadi pemain biola profesional. Orang-orang menyebut Ayah Tobio sebagai seorang jenius dalam dunia musik, bakatnya itu sangat langka yang sepertinya diturunkannya kepada Tobio. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mulai memainkan biola secara serius seperti yang Ayahnya lakukan.

"Ibu tidak ingin kau memiliki pikiran kalau kau harus menjadi seperti Ayahmu, Tobio. Kau dan Ayahmu itu adalah orang yang berbeda, kau memiliki jalanmu sendiri. Tapi, kalau kau memang tertarik untuk bermain biola, maka Ibu akan mendukungmu. Apapun yang kau ambil dan Ibu tahu itu bagus untuk masa depanmu, aku akan mendukungmu," ujar Akane lagi seperti dia bisa menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Tobio.

"Itu..." Tobio tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bohong sekali kalau dia tidak merasa terharu atas dukungan yang Ibunya berikan padanya, karena pada kenyataannya Tobio memang terharu. Tidak pernah dia melihat ada orang yang mendukungnya seperti apa yang Akane lakukan kepadanya. "Terima kasih, Ibu."

Akane pun menepuk bahu Tobio dengan pelan, "Itulah guna seorang Ibu, selalu mendukung anak-anaknya. Nah, aku ingin kau memikirkan keinginanmu, Tobio, pilihlah salah satu dari ketiga sekolah ini dan bila kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu, beritahu aku," kata Ibu Tobio dengan ceria. "Hari sudah malam, lebih baik kau segera tidur."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Ibunya, Tobio pun membawa ketiga surat undangannya ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamar itu, Tobio melihat sosok Shoyo melayang di udara dengan cahaya tipis menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia juga menyentuh buku yang berfungsi untuk menyegel Clowcard. Tobio mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam, ia pun meletakkan surat undangan sekolahnya di dalam lemari meja belajarnya sebelum mengambil sebuah T-shirt berwarna putih dan celana piyama dari dalam lemari. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama itu dan juga menggosok giginya, Tobio pun menghampiri Shoyo dengan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil sebuah bantal untuk ia peluk.

"Jadi?" Pertanyaan Tobio itu memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan itu.

Cahaya yang menyelimuti sosok Shoyo pun pudar sebelum buku tersebut kembali tergeletak di atas meja nakas dan Shoyo duduk di atas buku tersebut, dengan kedua kakinya terlipat.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakaan keberadaan kartu-kartu itu, tapi aku yakin sekali kalau mereka ada di luar sana. Dan itu sangat berbahaya," jawab Shoyo. Dia melihat bagaimana Tobio beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka kaca jendela besarnya sebelum duduk di sana, membiarkan angin malam mengacak rambutnya dan langit hitam berbintang di luar sana menjadi latar belakang sosoknya.

"Bagaimana kartu-kartu itu bisa berbahaya?" Tanya Tobio lagi

"Dengar ya, Clowcard itu bukanlah kartu-kartu biasa. Kartu-kartu ini diciptakan oleh seorang sorcerer terkuat bernama Clow. Setiap kartu yang Clow ciptakan memiliki sihir dan karakteristik mereka sendiri, karena kekuatan mereka yang terlalu besar maka Clow pun menciptakan buku ini untuk menyegelnya. Dan aku, Shoyo, diciptakan sebagai penjaga matahari bagi Clowcard," kata Shoyo yang mulai menjelaskan apa itu Clowcard kepada Tobio. "Bila kartu-kartu ini ada di luar sana, maka bencana yang besar pun akan terjadi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kekacauan apa yang para Clowcard lakukan ketika tidak berada dalam pengawasanku. Untuk itu kau harus bertanggung jawab karena ini!"

Tobio merasakan emosi familiar yang bernama kekesalan ketika Shoyo menunjuk Tobio seenak dirinya sendiri, mengatakan kalau Tobio harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menghilangkan Clowcard yang tidak ia ketahui apa namanya sebelum ini.

"Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab?!" Protes Tobio

"Kenapa kau bilang? Salah siapa yang telah memanggil Windy dan menghilangkan Clowcard?" Sahut Shoyo dengan enteng.

Tobio yang tidak terima pun langsung mendekati Shoyo, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok kecil bersayap itu. Tatapan ganas pun muncul pada diri Tobio yang dia berikan pada Shoyo.

"Salah siapa kau yang seharusnya bertindak sebagai penjaga malah ketiduran ketika melaksanakan tugasnya?!" Balas Tobio yang tidak kalah sengitnya dengan Shoyo.

Kali ini gantian Shoyo yang kesal setengah mati dengan Tobio, tak elak dia pun juga memberikan tatapan ganas pada sosok Tobio sampai di antara keduanya muncul kilatan tidak suka yang saling beradu.

"Ini dan itu berbeda!" protes Shoyo.

Bahkan alasan yang diberikan oleh Shoyo pun sama sekali tidak masuk akal di telinga Tobio, dan Tobio pun merasa argumen mereka itu tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini saja. Baik Tobio maupun Shoyo itu sama-sama salahnya, Tobio yang memanggil Windy dan menghilangkan kartu-kartu berbahaya itu, lalu Shoyo yang ketiduran ketika dia harus menjaga Clowcard dalam segel mereka.

"Pokoknya, kau akan menjadi seorang Cardcaptor di sini! Tugasmu adalah membantuku untuk menangkap Clowcard sebelum bencana besar muncul di muka bumi," lanjut Shoyo. Dia pun menghela napas panjang dan dengan sayap mungilnya terbang di hadapan Tobio yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa membantumu?"

Meski Tobio merasa dirinya bersalah karena sudah menghilangkan Clowcard, memang apa yang bisa dia perbuat di sini? Dia tidak akan bisa membantu banyak, apalagi sihir dan sebagainya itu masih belum bisa dia terima dengan baik di sini.

"Apa kau ingin melihat duniamu hancur dan mengetahui kalau itu semua adalah salahmu? Clowcard itu memiliki potensi untuk menghancurkan dunia bila mereka tidak segera disegel!" Balas Shoyo dengan galak, "Dan jangan berikan ekspresi itu padaku. Kau bisa membuka segel buku yang Clow ciptakan siang tadi, artinya kau itu memiliki sihir."

Baiklah, alasan yang Shoyo berikan itu masuk akal. Tobio juga sama salahnya seperti Shoyo sehingga mau tidak mau dia juga ikut bertanggung jawab, dan terlebih lagi Tobio tidak ingin melihat apalagi bertanggung jawab kalau dunia hancur akibat kekuatan Clowcard seperti yang Shoyo maksud. Namun, dari apa yang diucapkan Shoyo tadi ada sedikit yang mengganggunya.

"Aku ini hanya anak sekolah biasa, tidak punya sihir dan sebagainya," sahut Tobio.

Shoyo memberinya tatapan sarkatis yang Tobio hiraukan, "Itu adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar. Berdirilah di sana, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Sembari menghela napas kecil, Tobio pun melakukan apa yang Shoyo minta. Remaja itu beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya untuk berdiri di sebuah spot kosong di samping tempat tidurnya. Shoyo pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun dia berdiri di atas buku Clow sebelum tangan kirinya mengarah pada segel yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Katakan padaku siapa namamu!" Pinta Shoyo.

"Tobio," jawab Tobio singkat, dia masih bingung akan apa yang lakukan.

Shoyo memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat sebelum kedua matanya menatap Tobio dengan lekat. Tidak ada emosi apapun yang Tobio lihat dalam tatapan Shoyo, makhluk bersayap itu begitu serius dan terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi. Tobio terlonjak sedikit ketika angin yang kencang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sana sebelum lingkaran sihir dengan motif matahari dan bulan yang bercahaya terang muncul di bawah pijakannya.

" _Kekuatan yang menjadi kunci segel dari Clowcard, pinjamkan kekuatanmu dan buatlah perjanjian dengan Tobio. Atas nama Shoyo, Penjaga Matahari dari Clowcard, kuperintahkan padamu untuk menunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya! Lepaskan!"_ Suara Shoyo yang mengucap mantra tersebut membuat bulu kuduk Tobio berdiri.

Sebuah cahaya kecil muncul dari dalam lubang kunci dan dengan gerakan tangan kiri Shoyo, cahaya tersebut mengarah pada Tobio dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Tobio melihat sebuah kunci berwarna pink di tengah-tengah cahaya tersebut, kunci itu memiliki bentuk seperti kepala burung dengan sepasang sayap putih di samping kiri dan kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu membesar, berubah menjadi lebih menyilaukan ketika kunci tadi berubah menjadi besar dan panjang, membentuk sebuah tongkat dengan mahkota yang sama dan panjangnya sekitar satu meter.

"Tobio, ambil tongkat itu!" Perintah Shoyo pada Tobio.

Cahaya itu benar-benar membuat Tobio tidak bisa melihat ke depan, begitu menyilaukan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menuruti perintah Shoyo, namun entah kenapa Tobio merasa ada sebuah tarikan dari dalam dirinya yang menyuruh remaja itu datang mendekat. Perlahan, Tobio pun berjalan mendekat sambil menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk menghalau cahaya menyilaukan itu untuk masuk ke matanya. Sedikit sulit memang, tapi Tobio yang memiliki tekad besar pun berhasil melakukannya. Dia berjalan mendekati tongkat yang melayang di udara dan bercahaya tersebut, dan dengan sigap ia pun menangkap benda yang melayang di hadapannya.

Apa yang menjadi kejutan bagi Tobio pun tidak berhenti di sana saja. Sebuah cahaya yang berwarna biru pucat dan muncul dari dalam hati Tobio pun tiba-tiba keluar, itu adalah cahaya sama yang Tobio lihat dari dalam mimpinya. Motif lingkaran sihir yang ada di bawah pijakan Tobio pun juga berubah, bahkan di udara pun muncul kristal-kristal bening sebelum mereka berkumpul di belakang sosok Tobio dan juga di atas tongkat itu. Tongkat yang Tobio pegang pun kini bersinar lagi dengan terang, kristal bening pun menyelimuti tongkat tersebut.

Tobio merasakan perubahannya, ia pun juga merasakan sebuah kekuatan aneh muncul dari dalam dirinya. Tobio tidak melihat bagaimana kedua mata Shoyo menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan di sana, ia terlalu fokus pada pemandangan menarik yang Tobio pernah lihat kemarin malam dalam mimpinya. Kristal yang menyelimuti tongkat Tobio pun pecah berhamburan, tongkat yang Shoyo berikan padanya pun kini memanjang yang sekarang panjangnya sekitar 1,5 meter. Pada ujung tongkatnya tidak lagi berupa kepala burung bersayap, namun sepasang sayap putih dengan kristal merah di pangkalnya, dan kristal merah tersebut menyangga sebuah lingkaran berwarna keemasan dengan bintang bersudut enam di dalamnya, dimana di setiap sudut bintang tersebut terdapat sebuah bintang keemasan yang menghubungkannya dengan lingkaran yang menaunginya. Warna pink dari tongkat yang Shoyo berikan tadi pun kini berubah menjadi biru layaknya batu safir, begitu menawan dan juga mencerminkan keroyalan. Di sisi luar lingkaran keemasan yang menaungi bintang sisi enam itu terdapat tujuh ujung runcing berwarna keemasan yang menghiasinya dan sebuah mahkota yang menjadi bagian ke delapan terletak di atas tongkat tersebut. Tobio memandangnya dengan takjub, dia bisa merasakan tarikan kekuatan yang besar dari dalam tongkat tersebut, seperti benda itu memang diciptakan untuk Tobio.

Ia pun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya ketika kristal bening yang ada di sana pecah dan berhamburan di udara. Pecahan kristal tersebut berubah menjadi kepingan cahaya yang menghilang di hadapan Tobio bersama dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir di bawah pijakan Tobio, meninggalkan Shoyo dan Tobio di sana sendirian.

Ketika Tobio keluar dari rasa keterkejutannya, ia pun memegang tongkat tersebut dengan erat dan menatap sosok Shoyo dengan seksama. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Shoyo memiliki ekspresi yang serupa dengannya, seperti makhluk bersayap itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Tobio ketika pemandangan tadi bergulir di hadapan mereka. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Wow, dan kau mengatakan dirimu tidak memiliki sihir, Tobio," gumam Shoyo yang setengah terkejut dan setengah terkesan. "Itu tadi...Keren sekali! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kunci segel cardcaptor yang Clow desain sendiri akan bertransformasi sendiri ketika kau menyentuhnya."

Tobio menatap Shoyo untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum tatapannya berpindah pada tongkat yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Tongkat itu benar-benar bagus, dan Tobio bisa merasakan kekuatan besar yang ada di dalamnya. Terlebih lagi, tongkat ini memiliki bentuk yang sama seperti apa yang Tobio lihat dari dalam mimpinya. Dari apa yang bisa Tobio tangkap dari ucapan Shoyo, tidak seharusnya tongkat itu bertransformasi menjadi seperti ini, namun sihir Tobio (remaja itu masih tidak percaya kalau diriny memiliki sihir) mengubah tongkat yang Shoyo berikan menjadi tongkat yang Tobio lihat dalam mimpinya. Semuanya adalah nyata, dan seperti kata Shoyo, dirinya menjadi seorang Cardcaptor.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Tobio pun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana.

"Kurasa aku butuh tidur sekarang ini," sahut Tobio dengan suara pelan. Hari ini cukup panjang untuknya. Ia menghela napas panjang seraya menatap tongkat yang ada dalam genggamannya tersebut dengan seksama.

Tobio merasa ini semua adalah awal dari segalanya, hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat setelah ini. Entah itu ke arah yang baik atau malah ke arah yang buruk, dia tidak bisa memprediksikannya.

* * *

 **AN:** Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca serial spin off ini. Tongkat milik Tobio awalnya berbentuk seperti tongkat dasar milik Sakura yang Kero berikan kepadanya, namun setelah bertransformasi akan menjadi tongkat yang Sakura miliki di serial Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card, hanya saja dengan warna biru sebagai dasarnya dan terdapat mahkota kecil di atasnya. Semoga tidak membuat kalian bingung ketika membacanya. Sampai bertemu di chapter 2

 **Author: Sky**


End file.
